the crystal master of konoha
by Odst man
Summary: My summary is Naruto unlocking his bloodline, shoton, from his mother during mob's attacks. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crystal Master of Konoha**

Hello, reader. I'm just joined in fanfiction. It's hard for me to writing the story. As you see it, I'm rating it to T. Don't take me wrong I'm very new to it. My summary is Naruto unlocking his bloodline, shoton, from his mother during mob's attacks. I know my writing skill is bad. And the pairing is Naruto, famale Haku, and Hinata.

Human talking

_Human thinking _

_**Tailed **_**Beasts/summon bosses talking **

_**Tailed beasts/summon bosses thinking **_

**Justus speaking **

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or they will hunt me.

* * *

Chapter 1

(Four years ago)

Four years, Kyuubi no yoko almost destroyed Konohagakure no sato. Kyuubi no yoko is the most powerful out of all nine of the tailed beasts; a single swipe from just one of its nine tails can create tsunamis and flatten mountains. Thousand of konoha nins battling the bjuu. They're putting their lives on the line for save the village. The Kyuubi kills everything in sight. Kyuubi uses its tails to destroy them. **"All of you, **ninnin**, are no matching the mighty power of Kyuubi no yoko! Fools! Ninnin must die by my hands! No one challenge me! Aha ha ha ha ha!" shouted Kyuubi. **Another attack by using its claw to the konoha ninja.

"Hold the fox with everything you got! We can't let it get to our village!" said the konoha nin. "Damn fox is too strong for our jutsus to take down! We have to hold it until Yondaime-sama arrives!" said the other konoha nin.

Meanwhile the konoha hospital, medic-nin tried to save kushina Uzumaki but were too late because the pressure Kyuubi charka and childbirth. She was a kunoichi from the whirlpools country was destroyed by Iwa village during the third Great shinobi War. Kushina was a beautiful woman. She had red, long hair, her skin was pale and her eyes appeared violet.

"Yondaime-sama, she lost all bloods from childbirth. I'm sorry, kushina died." The words broke minato namikaze's heart. Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō). Minato's standard attire was a standard Leaf ninja uniform and a flak jacket. He also wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Yondiame" written vertically down on the back.

Minato can't believe it. Her wife just died. He never sees her again. Her cooking, love, and smiles. Minato is crying for her death. Naruto sense his mother died. He loudly cries. Minato pick Naruto and said "Naruto, I'm so sorry for your mother and you."

The hospital door opened by someone. It revealed Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He wears the official Kage uniform. He has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. "Minato-kun, you should know the villager never accept Naruto." Hiruzen continued "You also know you seal the kyuubi in Naruto. He never gets a normal childhood. Let me seal the kyuubi in Naruto. Your son needs a father to care take of him. You're still young hokage and so much life in you."Hiruzen finished.

"I know I have to seal the kyuubi in Naruto and have a hard life of Jinchūriki. I never ask the other parent's child. How can a hokage ask somebody give up the child? Let me ask, Hiruzen. Will you tell the village about my last wishes as a hokage? Naruto is seen as a hero in konoha village."

Hiruzen sighed sadly. "You're sure, Minato-kun?" Hiruzen said in sad tone. "Yes. I'm sure. We meet in afterlife someday, Hiruzen- jiji. Good luck. And Hiruzen, there is a scroll lying around on the hokage desk. It's about my Justus and Kushina's bloodline Justus. And also the truths behind my sealing." Minato said. He left the hospital.

Outside of front at hospital,** "****Kuchiyose no Jutsu****!" **He summons something big like toad with a large battle knife. The toad is none other Gamabunta. **"Huh? What's going on here?"** said Gamabunta.

"It's me, Gamabunta. Will you help me defeats the kyuubi no yoko for me?" said Minato in sad tone. **"Ahh, Minato. You know we gonna missing you. Its last honor battle with you, Minato." Said Gamabunta. **"Right, my old friend. Now. Let's go!" said Minato. They left it to battle.

Meanwhile at the attack of the Kyuubi no yoko, Minato and gamabunta have arrives here. "Look! It's Yondaime-sama is finally here! With him, we can stop the Kyuubi!" said konoha nin. **"Yondaime. Huh. Maybe I can kill you too." darkly laughed Kyuubi. **

"Kyuubi! Your attack is end now!" shouted Minato. Kyuubi scoffed loudly. **"What's make you think to defeat me, The Great Kyuubi no yoko." Said arrogantly Kyuubi. **"Naruto, I'm sorry for did it to you. Please forgive me for this. With this! **Shiki Fūjin!" **shouted Minato.

He summons the shinigami in mortal realm. **"No. Its can't be! You bought the Shinigami! **_**That's impossible! **__**No one able to bring the Death God! How can the ninnin discover it somehow!**_**" said and thinking Kyuubi in fear tone. "****Who dare summon the Shinigami."** Said the Death God. "Shinigami-sama, I'm one to bring you in mortal realm. I give you my soul to you for seal the Kyuubi no yoko in Naruto." Said Minato. **"Hmmm. You did bring me in this realm. All right. I will do it to seal the Kyuubi in boy."** Said the Shinigami.

The Death God uses its arm trough Minato's soul and takes the Kyuubi's soul in Naruto. Minato feel a pain unlike anything. **"Nooooo! You can't take my soul!** **Curse you, ninnin! Damn you to hell, ninnin!" **said kyuubi.

The kyuubi no yoko is sealed in Naruto by Minato and Shinigami. **"It's done. We had a deal." **said the Shinigami. Minato nodded sadly. The Shinigami take Minato's soul also.

The Death God went back to God realm. Minato looks down on Naruto and picked him up. "Naruto, we defeat the Kyuubi no yoko together."

Minato fall with Naruto from Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta's tongue spit out and caught Minato and Naruto. And finally put them to the ground. "It's nice to see you again." Said the chief toad. He summoned himself to back home.

All survives ninjas' arrive around their fallen Yondaime. "Oh, Minato-kun. You and Naruto saved our village." Said Hiruzen. Naruto sense his father just died on this day. He cries louder.

Hiruzen see Naurto and picked him up. Hiruzen looks at Naruto's face. Naruto have whisker-like marks on his cheeks is sign of container of the kyuubi no yoko. "Naruto, you already lost your father and mother." Said sadly the sandaime. He continued "All ninja gathers our losses and be ready for the funeral." The konoha nin nodded sadly and they uses a leaf Shunshin no Jutsu.

(Back to konoha village)

Hiruzen and Naruto went to the hokage's office. He comes in the office. Looking around for the scroll on the desk. The sandaime spotted the scroll and found it. Hiruzen begin reading the scroll. Its say "_Hiruzen-jiji_, _as I died. You take the position of hokage again. I'm sorry for cause you sad. I have no other way seal the Kyuubi than the unborn baby. Hiruzen-jiji, I'm leaving to Naruto my Justus, my key to my house, my moneys from my missions and everything belong to him in blood seal. Will you let Naruto take his mother's last name? I just know enemies will have kill Naruto for revenge. Pleases, Hiruzen-jiji. I want you to protect Naruto from my enemies. I also sealed __Kushina's bloodlines Justus and letters in blood seal. Only someone relate to Kushina and me. Hiruzen-jiji, tell Naruto about me and kushina when he's genin or chunin. My old sensei, __Jiraiya, will teach him everthing I know. And also he's godfather."_

_From Yondiame,_

_Minato Namikaze._

"All right, Minato-kun. What's you want, I'll do it." Said the sandiame.

Autor Note: remember it's my first try. You have to wait for the next chapter 2. See you later! Oh by the way, I'm deaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**The crystal master of konoha**

Sorry, reader. I'm mistook it for my last chapter. You thought my story is completed. Now I give you chapter 2. Enjoy it!

Human talking

_Human thinking _

_**Tailed **_**Beasts/summon bosses talking **

_**Tailed beasts/summon bosses thinking **_

**Justus speaking **

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or anything in there. Long live Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 2

After Hiruzen read the scroll. He called out the ANBU in the office. "Dragon, cat, and Bear." Said the sandiame. A dragon mask anbu-nin says "you called for us, Sandiame-sama?" Hiruzen nodded. "hai, I called you. I want you gathers all villagers, kunoichi and shinobis in front of hokage tower. I have something to tell them. Dismiss." Command Hiruzen. "Hai. sandiame-sama." Obeyed ANBU.

(Few hours ago)

The villagers, shinobis and kunoichi gather around the hokage tower. Hiruzen is on the top of the hokage tower "Konoha! We have battled a great beast named Kyuubi no yoko. Yondiame defeat Kyuubi." Said the sandiame.

Entirety of konoha cheered it. "We lost many lives to protect our home." He continued "But we overcome anything threw at us." Finished Hiruzen. Entirety of konoha even louder cheered. One of the villages spoke up "What happened to our Yondiame?" Hiruzen looks on himself in shame. Decided tell them the truth. "Our Yondiame sacrifice himself in line of duty to save us all." Said Hiruzen in sad tone.

The words shocked Konoha. They lost their beloved Yondiame in battle. But it's not all. "We have a hero saved us. Our hero's name is Naruto Uzumaki! The Yondiame sealed the Kyuubi no yoko in the baby." Said the sandiame. Entirety of Konoha thinking about the demon in the baby. Their sad faces turn to anger." Kill the demon while it's weak!" shouted angry villager. "Yeah, I'm agreeing with him! We must kill the demon now!" shouted other angry villagers.

A whole village decided to kill the baby. Hiruzen was shocked by the villagers' words. He narrowly his eyes and uses Ki at the villagers. "No! You will not kill Naruto! After all He's just a baby!" shouted the sandiame in angry tone. "Look! Our sandiame has been brainwashed by the demon! Kill the demon before it's kills all of us!" said the same other angry villagers. "That's it! You have no shame to kill the boy! Now, I make a new law for the boy. Those who break the law by death! It's s-class law! If you tried to tell your children, you will be killing in the spot! Understand!?" shouted the sandiame. Half of konoha is angry look at Naruto while thinking about how to kill the demon brat. Other half of konoha is planning to make his life a living hell. "Dismiss." Said Hiruzen in still angry tone. The villagers broke up to their home. Hiruzen sighed sadly. He's going to the council room with Naurto.

(Council room)

There is two side of the council. One side is citizen council. The citizen council is rich people do with the stores, houses, and other different jobs and are arrogant people thought they're doing whatever they want.

The other side is shinobi council. There are seven clan heads. The eight clan heads are Aburame clan, Akimichi clan, Hyuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Nara clan, Uchiha clan, and Yamanaka clan. The council room also has advisers.

Two advisers named Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Homura is somewhat of an authoritarian, but he always has the village's best interests in mind. He is more militant than the Hokage he served under have been, and sometimes leans more towards Danzo's point of view.

Koharu holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members. Because of this, she always tries to do what she thinks is the best for Konoha, even if it goes against the Hokage's or her opinion. She is also quite demure, but does not let this stop her from voicing her opinion. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she served under have been, and sometimes leans more to Danzo's point of view.

The Aburame clan is a clan characterized by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called destruction bugs as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. The insects can leave and enter through various pores, apparently by eating their way through the skin. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the bugs shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive, and in return the bugs do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. The head of aburame clan is Shibi Aburame. He wears oval shaped shades and a high collar jacket with spiky brown hair and a large gourd on his back.

The Akimichi clan is a clan that is able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their hidden technique, Mult-Size Technique and its various related body-enlargement jutsu. Most of these jutsu are known to rapidly consume the user's chakra upon activation, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring indeed, which is probably why the Akimichi are prone to overeating in order to constantly replenish their chakra reserves. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's three colored Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Chōza Akimichi is the head of the Akimichi clan. Like the rest of the clan, he wears chest armor, long hairs and has a lot of large appetite. The Akimichi clan seems to have a special relationship with the Nara clan and Yamanaka clan.

Hyuga clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasized in jutsu that utilize this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist style. The hyuga clan has a Kekkei genkai is Byakugan. It means "white eye" for Byakugan. Those that inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless white eyes When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It is assumed that all members of the Hyūga clan possess the Byakugan. It has been said that the Sharingan is a genetic offshoot of the Byakugan. The head of Hyuga clan named Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict. He wears an expensive kimono and has a long hair like most of the Hyuga clan.

Inuzuka clan is known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. Clan members are apparently given their own canine partner or partners when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and his/her dog(s) are practically inseparable. Clan members have distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks, animalistic eyes, and enlarged canine teeth. It would seem that due to the bond between an Inuzuka clan member and their canine partner(s), their chakra is allowed to mix and is shared between them, adding a feral appearance to the human partners, and makes a bond between them that affords them the use of the clan's collaboration jutsu. The head of Inuzuka clan named Tsume Inuzuka. She also has a companion wolf named Kuromru.

Nara clan is known for their manipulation of shadows and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of Nara clan forest. They have kept a book with medicine preparations and effects for generations which imply they are skilled in the area of medicine. Among the medicine described in this book are the secret pills used by the Akimichi clan.

Despite being considered geniuses, the men from this family are prone to being lazy and hard to motivate. Ironically, they tend to be attracted to stern, overbearing women. However, there appear to be other factors as well. The Nara men seem to hold women in high esteem, and as a result, willingly defer to their female partners. The head of Nara clan named Shikaku Nara. He always says "how troublesome." in any ways. The Nara clan seems to have a special relationship with the Akimichi clan and Yamanaka clan.

The Uchiha clan is considered to be one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure. The Uchiha clans were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifested the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. The Uchiha also has a military police forces. The Konoha Military Police's purpose is to maintain the law in the village. The head of Uchiha clan named Fugaku Uchiha. He has short, brown hair and onyx eyes. Fugaku is arrogant man solo rely on clan bloodline. He wears a blue robe with grey pants.

The Yamanaka clan runs a flower shop and specializes in manipulating the minds of their opponents as well as having some sensory abilities. Their techniques range from transferring consciousness to communicating telepathically. The Yamanaka clan seems to have a special relationship with the Akimichi clan and Nara clan. The head of Yamanaka clan named Inoichi Yamanaka.

And last not least, Danzo shimura. Danzo is a leader of the unofficial Anbu faction named "Ne". They carry out missions that Danzō believes will benefit Konoha, at least some of which are less-than-respectable. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are acted in the dark. Unlike normal ANBU, they carry a tipless tanto instead of a katana. This is an extremely strict group, since Danzō has trained the members to lose their emotions. Each member has a codename. Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. An extremist, Danzō preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation. Danzō possessed a fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. Despite his reputation as a war hawk, Danzō sought peace for the ninja world, one he would achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under Konoha's control. As such, he sought the title of Hokage, waiting patiently for decades before an opportunity arose. To that end, he worked in the shadows to ensure that this future came to fruition. He used Ne to eliminate potential threats to Konohagakure with or without the consent of the Hokage and to further him along the path to achieving that rank, as he believed he was best prepared for the "necessary" transition. Because of the nature of his actions, Danzō could not allow the details of what he had done to become public knowledge, and thus he branded members of Ne with cursed seals to prevent them from revealing his secrets.

The doubles door opened by the sandiame. He takes Naruto with him. Hiruzen puts Naruto into the baby basket. The sandiame take his seat as hokage again. "Sandiame-sama! I demand give us the demon brat so we can kill him!" Demanded Fugaku Uchiha. The citizen council agreeing with the Uchiha head. The clan heads shakes at their idiotic.

Hiruzen glared at the Uchiha head and the citizen council. "No. I told you before. I'm not killing him for contained the kyuubi no yoko." Said Hiruzen." Uchiha head and citizen council scowling their teethes.

Danzo spoke up "Who's our new hokage. And how come the Yondiame died?" Hiruzen were very aware of him. He knew Danzo have tried takes the title of hokage many times. "I'm retaking the hokage again and the Yondiame died from using the **Shiki Fūjin**." said the sandiame. The clan heads were shocked to the Youndiame uses the Kinjutsu.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu are interested in the jutsu. But they knew not take a risk chance to use the kinjutsu. "What about Naruto Uzumaki?" said Shibi Aburame in neutral tone. The sandiame nodded. He almost forgot Naruto. Hiruzen about to…. But Interrupted "Hokage-sama, I may struggle it to you. I want Naruto under my training." Danzo struggled while thinking about tame Naruto as the weapon. Hiruzen's narrowly eyes at Him. "No. I'll put Naruto in children's home. Understand that? Then dismiss." Said the sandiame. Both of the shinobi and citizen council left the room. Hiruzen sighed at himself. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I will protect you anything in my powers." Said Hiruzen. Naruto smile happily. It lifted his heart up.

* * *

Shiki Fujin: Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal

Ne: Root

Author Note: And…cut! Tell me what're you think? I have to think ideas in chapter 3. Don't worry; you will see Naruto's bloodline soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**The crystal master of konoha**

Hello, everybody! I just got some of ideas in my story. I know it's sound like corny. You will read my chapter 3. Enjoy it! Ahahahahaha!

Human talking

_Human thinking _

_**Tailed **_**Beasts/summon bosses talking **

_**Tailed beasts/summon bosses thinking **_

**Justus speaking **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in there. The power of flame of youthful!

Chapter 3

* * *

(Konohagakure)

Four years after the Kyuubi's attacks. Many villager and shinobis tried to kills Naruto when he was a baby but was stopped by either the Anbu or Hiruzen.

The villagers tell their children to stay away from the "bad" brat. Naruto's orphan without his parents. He has been beaten, stabbed, spited, kicked out, overprices, burned, looked down, shunted, and glares. Naruto have no idea why he's only one; he's nothing doing to the villagers.

He seen the parents told their children to stay away from him. That's makes Naruto feel lonely when he's alone. Naruto have hokage-jiji, but still want more to talk to someone else and makes some friends. Unfortunately; no one talked to Naruto.

On this October ten, there is a festival celebration death of Kyuubi no yoko. His birthday was one of worst days ever. Naruto gotten the gifts from hokage-jiji but always destroyed by the drunks' villagers. When he was kicked out from the orphanage, he has been chased by the mobs. Naruto's running from the villagers.

He seen the allays, quickly into there but a dead end. "You demon! Time to pay your crime for kills our family! It's for my wife and son! Now die!" Villager shouted in hated tone. "I'll kill you too! You kill my girlfriend!" Chunin shouted in hated tone. "Die, Demon fox! Thank to you, l lost my mother, sister, and father you just kills!" Another chunin shouted in hated tone. "But why? Why I'm doing to you?" Naruto said in feared tone.

"Shut up! Demon fox! I'm doing it for our village to kill you" A pink-haired woman shouted in hated tone. The mobs of villager and shinobis are getting closer to kill him. Naruto shut his eyes to hope it for someone to help him but have no idea to awake his Kekkei genkai. The crystal spike appeared from the ground. Its kill half the mobs. Few shinobis survivor from the crystal spike. Some of them are not so lucky.

Naruto opened his eyes to see it. He was shocked and passes out. Few shinobis snap out from shock. "See, men! The demon brat tried to kill us! We must finish it off!" Chunin nin shouted. "Oh really? Is this your reasons to kill Naruto!" the sandiame said in angry tone. The Chunins seems sacred to see the hokage. "Anbu!" the Anbus appeared behind the hokage. "Take your squads to take the fools to Ibiki Morino and take the villagers to the hospital. Tell him you'll have my permission. Dog, and tiger, you're coming with me. So we bring Naruto to my office." Hiruzen commanded. The Anbu nodded at his order. They had taken him to the hokage tower.

(Meanwhile at the hokage's office)

The office has a one bookshelf with a wall. And the hokage's picture with an other wall. The sandiame says "put him on the couch. Tiger and Dog, you can go now. I'll take care of here."

The Anbu nodded it while used the **Shunshin no Jutsu **disappears. Hiruzen looks at Naruto with cares."Naruto, I'm sorry for this. If only I knew it none of this happens to you. I wish I can makeup to you somehow, my boy." He's greatly sadly at Naruto' hurt and same time angry at the villager for tried to kill Naruto everyday.

Naruto waking up and sit up. He's looked around the office and recognizes it, which is Hokage-jiji's office. "Ah, Naruto. Finally woke up. I couldn't stop them from hurting you, Naruto. It takes my power to stop the villager and shinobis. Can you forgive me, Naruto?" said the hokage.

"Don't worry, Hokage-jiji! If anyone tries to kill me. I will find the way to get everyone recognizes me as Naruto Uzumaki! I will be strongest hokage in konoha ever seen!" shouted Naruto.

Hiruzen wide eyes at the blonde's words. He believe Naruto have a true will of fire after the villager tried to break him. "All right, Naruto. I believe I have something to tell you. After all Naruto, you have a Kekkei genkai in you." Said the sandiame.

Naruto is shocked by hokage-jiji's words. He has a kekkei genkai? How? He didn't recall it he belongs to any clan. But Naruto is happy about that. Maybe the hokage-jiji knows it about his family still there. "Hokage-jiji, what is my kekkei genkai name? And do I still have a family in there?" said Naruto in happily tone.

Hiruzen have no choice but he'll do it. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Your families in whirlpools country have been destroyed by Iwa village during the third Great shinobi. The only one survivor is your mother, kushina Uzumaki, died in childbirth. Don't think about your mother's death is your fault, Naruto. She loves you so much than anything. And your bloodline called soton." Answered the hokage in care tone.

Naruto couldn't not hold his tears from his eyes. He let the tears freely for finally know his mother. "And what about my dad, hokage-jiji?" said Naruto in somewhat hope tone. "No, Naruto. I cannot tell you about your father until you get your chunin rank." Answered the hokage. Naruto seems down not hearing about his father but he's important person. "Ok, hokage-jiji. I'm glad about my mother. Do they leave anything to me?" said naruto in half happy and question.

Hiruzen nodded at his question. "Yes, Naurto. I can give you your mother's scroll and letters to you. But I also cannot give you about your father's scrolls until you're strong enough." Said the sandiame. He hand the scroll to naruto. He opened the scroll and sees an odd seals. "Hey hokage-jiji? What kinds of funny looking seal is?" wondered Naruto. "Oh. That's blood seal, Naruto. Put your blood on the seal. You will see." Said Hiruzen.

He's putting his blood on the seal. The blood seal recognizes its blood. The words appeared in the scroll. It's says _"My little Nartuo-kun. It's your mother, kushina Uzumaki. You read my scroll in my death. I'm managed get our clan Justus, heirlooms' family sword and my old headband from whirlpools country. Your father and I love you very much, Naruto-kun. We will watch over you in afterlife. Make us proud, Naruto. You will greater ninja in your own way._

_Loves_

_Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death._

(After finished read the scroll)

He's crying over the mother's words. "hokage-jiji. They do care about me. I'm never happily even than that." Said naruto in happy tone. Hokage is glad to young boy's face. "Naruto. You must promise me." Said hiruzen in serious tone. Naruto nodded it."Anything, Hokage-sama!" shouted Naruto. "You must keep it secret from everyone. Not them, not Aubu, not the council, and not even your friends. Can you do that for Naruto?" commanded the hokage. "No problem, hokage-jiji! I will be best ninja than all!" shouted Naruto. Hiruzen made smile at Naruto's kind words.

* * *

Author Note: finally! I made it Sorry I'm late it takes to all week for finish my story. You will wait for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

The crystal master of konoha

Human talking

_Human thinking _

_**Tailed **_**Beasts/summon bosses talking **

_**Tailed beasts/summon bosses thinking **_

**Justus speaking **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in there. I'm sorry, people. I'm very long late on my story. Here it go, people! I give you the chapter 4 for your enjoyment. Oh by the way, this is my story! I don't care what you say about my story! I can do it whatever I want! THIS IS FANFICTION!

Chapter 4

* * *

(8 years later)

Naruto had learned by himself in his clan Justus from his mother's scroll. It has a 23 Justus of soton. He practices one by one Justus. Naruto is prodigy in hard-worker. He mastered **Kawarimi**** no Jutsu**, and **Henge no Jutsu. **But suck at **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Luckily, Naruto is able use **Suishō: Bunshin no Jutsu **in secrets training. Naruto decide to create his own jutsus but it didn't have a name yet. He loves Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen more than any foods but only he eats it sometime.

Naruto has a secret crush on Hinata Hyuga in academy day since he was 8 years old. Hinata has a crush on Naruto too. But they have no idea for like each other. Naruto kept the mask of dope up to fool konoha and his classmate to protect hinata. In Academy, he failed two times on his test. Naruto also love prank on the villagers whose try to piss him off. His skills are about low-chunin in bloodlines, high-genin in kenjutsu, high-jonin in speed, high-sannin in stamina, and low-genin in normal jutsu.

(Meanwhile at Genin test)

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka Umino said. He wore a normal chunin uniform. The classroom consisted of most of clan heirs, and few of citizen children.

"Don't crying to me when you fail the class, Dope." Sasuke Uchiha Said. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts and tied his blue hitai-ate on his forehead. He is arrogant prodigy about his clan's bloodline. He consisted they are a weakling in his eyes and everyone bow down to the Uchiha. Sasuke always thought he is strongest in the whole village and get a special treatment from the Villager for spoiled him.

"Oh shut Emo! This time I'm going to ace that test!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto-baka, don't you call him Emo! Sasuke-kun is rookie of the year! And you are dope, Naruto-baka! Right, girls!" Sakura Haruno shouted. She has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a hitai-ate which she used to accent her face. She is a worse fan-girl. Sakura has a super crush on Sasuke. She thinks he is so called handsome and better at everything to save her from the bad guys.

The so-called loyal uchiha club fan-girls agreed with Sakura. Naruto rolled his eyes at the fan-girls in mental while he smirked at her. Everyone in Academy knows Naruto has a huge crush on Sakura. He hated to be pretend to like pink-haired banshee but he must kept his skills hidden and liked Hinata in secret from everyone. He's looking at his secret crush, hinata and blushed his creeks in mental. He went to other room from classrooms.

(Meanwhile Naruto's test)

The only people in this room are Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki. "All right, Naruto. Show us what you can do **Kawarimi**** no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu,** and **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Remember Naruto, this is your only chance and last test. Do you understand me, Naruto?" Iruka said.

Naruto nodded at him. He used **kawarimi no Jutsu** flawless and Transformation into Iruka. He's nervous about **bunshin**. Naruto always hate **bunshin** like that. He prefers to his soton **bunshin **Justus. "Iruka-sensei, I can't use **bunshin**. I put too much chakra in **bunshin **but I got better idea." said Naruto. He uses three hand seals for soton **bunshin**. "Watch it! **Suishō: Bunshin no Jutsu**!" shouted Naruto. The ten crystal spikes from the floor and changed into look-like Naruto. "What was that **bunshin**, Naruto? I never hear about that Justus before and are they real?" Iruka said wide-eyed. "Yep, Iruka-sensei! Because this is my kekkei genkai! Dattebayo! " Naruto said.

His words shocked them about what he just did. Mizuki frowned at Demon brat for foiled his plan. He's always tried to fail Demon brat at test everytime. His plan is trick Demon brat take "special test" about stealing the scroll of forbidden at Hokage tower, tell him the place they're meet, kill Demon brat, steal the scroll of forbidden and then flee the village. Now Mizuki will steal the scroll himself but he found another way to fame Demon brat. "Congratution, Naruto! You are a genin today! Take your hitai-ate and wear it proud, Naruto!" Iruka said in cheer tone. Naruto is finally happy to graduate from Academy. He takes his hitai-ate and wear it. He looks like a compete ninja. Naruto is going back to his classroom.

(Iruka's classroom)

Naruto showed his hitai-ate to everyone for prove he passed his test. The genins can't believe that Dope actually pass the test. They knew Dope couldn't do a simple clone. Sasuke is confused about how the Dope passes it. He spoke "Dope, how could you pass the test! There is no way you earn the hitai-ate from that! I demanded show me what kind of jutus you just used or I'll tell the council about that!" Naruto frowned at arrogant-teme. He think he give his hard-worked jutus to Uchiha. "Well. For you information; I passed the test. And no you can't uses my jutus without my kekkei genkai." Naruto said in calmly yet anger tone.

Sasuke is shocked and scowled angrily and send a glare 'your jutsu will be mine sooner or later'. He brood back to the windrow. "Naruto-baka, you have to give him or I will punch you!" the pink-haired banshee shouted. Hinata seen Naruto's hitai-ate; she's so glad to see him pass the test. She frowned at Sakura hit Naruto in back of his head. He is cold out from Sakura but pretended.

Iruka come out from this room along with Mizuki. Iruka sweatdroped to see Naruto is cold out and Sakura fawning at Sasuke. "All right, everybody. Come back in class in two days, we will announce your name that is on your teams. I hope you good luck. I have something to tell you. Listen well. Once you start your ninja career; this is no going back when you make your choice. Remember that." Iruka said in wise tone. Every student thinks about sensei's word. Iruka and Mizuki use **Shunshin no Jutsu** to disappear.

(Outside of front of Ninja Academy)

All of the parents Congrated on their kids's succeed except one. Naruto is all alone on the swing. The adults sent a hate glare at the Demon brat for pass the test. Naruto ignore them. Mizuki come to him and spoke up "Naruto, good job on your test. But there is a special chunin test in tonight." Mizuki said. Naruto is no fool. He knows Mizuki hate him for no reason and there is no test for recently genin. Maybe the hokage-jiij should know about that and play along with that. "Ok, Mizuki-sensei! Tell me what to do!" Naruto said in pretend happy tone. Mizuki smirk sinister.

(Meanwhile at the hideout)

Naruto read the scroll of forbidden for learn a powerful jutsu. "Hmm? What's this?**Kage Bunshin**?Sound like a good jutsu for me and the scroll show me the ram sign for **Kage Bunshin**. Someone will a way to stop me for use my kekkei genkai. Hmm? Look like a secret of **Kage Bunshin**. Everything they learn, you learn in chakra only. And it's also useful for training purposes too. All right! Time for my training!" Naruto shouted. His hands in ram sign and shout out "**kage Bunshin**!"

(Three hour ago)

Naruto is exhausted from that jutsu. He's getting up and sees the scroll lying around. Picked it up and put it to his back. Iruka appears in front of Naruto and look like he is pissed. "NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STOLE THE SCROLL OF FORBIDDEN FROM HOKAGE TOWER! YOU SHOULD KNOW THEY WILL GET YOU IN THE JAIL FOR THAT! AND EVERY NINJA ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Iruka shouted in furiously pissed tone while used **Big Head no Jutsu**.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you doing here? Oh you came for my s test Mizuki told me to? You are promoting me to chunin?" Naruto said. Iruka is confused at this and spoke up "No, Naruto. You have to take a Chunin Exam. And why Mizuki tell you about the special chunin test; it's not a test Mizuki tell that…unless—". "Ah, so it seems you found him at last!"

Naruto and Iruka turned to the branches in the trees above them at the same time as the voice of Mizuki spoke. "Mizuki So you're the one behind this!" "That's right, Iruka," Mizuki said with a sinister smile. "Naruto! Give me the scroll!" "No, Naruto! Don't do it! Mizuki is just using you to get the Forbidden Scroll! Take it and run, I'll keep him busy!" Iruka was inconspicuously trying to move between Mizuki and Naruto, using his sudden head movements and yelling as decoy to his whole body shifting as he moved.

"Naruto! Would you like to know why so many people hate and despise you? Would you like to hear about the secret that only _you _are not allowed to know about?" Naruto adopted a look of confusion and looked between Iruka and Mizuki. "What are you talking about?" "Mizuki, don't!" Iruka couldn't figure out a way to get to Mizuki without leaving Naruto wide open for an attack. He hadn't thought before leaving his apartment, leaving him without shuriken or kunai.

"Twelve years ago, the demon Kyuubi attacked Konoha! But it wasn't killed off like your history books tell you!" A malicious smile grew over Mizuki's face as Iruka attempted to interrupt him. "Don't listen to him, Naruto!" "Instead, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi away into a baby!" He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. He always did have a flair for the theatrics. "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! That is why everyone in Konoha hates you, Naruto! You are the one who killed off entire families!" which caused Iruka to jump into a fuuma shuriken to save his life, Naruto decided instead to stay standing, but put a look of shock on his face. "Even Iruka hates you, Naruto! You killed his parents!" Mizuki struck what seemed to be a heroic pose. "And now, Demon, I am going to finish you off for good!"

With the last word, Mizuki grabbed the windmill shuriken from his back and launched it at Naruto, who was still looking towards Iruka. As he heard Mizuki yell out while throwing the shuriken, he turned towards him, ready to block the shuriken if Iruka didn't block it like before. He watched as Iruka leapt in front of him and heard a slight grunt and liquid warmth cover his face. Naruto could see the pained expression on his sensei's face as he covered him with his own body, the large shuriken sticking out of his back.

"I-Iruka-se-sensei... what?" "I ... I didn't hate you ... Naruto! We were ... so much ... alike that I ... wanted you to be better ... than I was." Iruka coughed out a little blood before looking at Naruto and smiling sadly. "I f-failed..." He coughed again, wincing in severe pain as the shuriken shook above him. "Naruto," he whispered, "run. Don't let Mizuki get the scroll."

"Oh! How entertaining! So touching! Iruka, you actually fell for the demon's trickery!" Mizuki laughed out loud as he commented. "Iruka, you truly are a fool. Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" He unhooked the last windmill shuriken from his back after speaking. "Naruto, if he gets that, any of Konoha's enemies could come for us! Run!" Naruto did exactly what Iruka told him. He grabbed the scroll and took off, ready to get the whole night over with. "Iruka, you truly are an idiot. Now I have to find him all over again!"

With that, the silver-haired Chuunin took off after his elusive prey. Naruto was hiding behind a tree as Iruka fell to the forest floor. Iruka had just used a Henge to fool Mizuki into thinking he was Naruto while Mizuki attempted to use a Henge of Iruka to fool Naruto. "You're a fool, Iruka. You saw the look in his eyes as he left the clearing. They were the eyes of a demon! He's going to use that scroll to destroy the village now. You realize that, don't you?" Mizuki taunted.

"You're right." Naruto is shocked by Iruka's words. So Iruka hated him like the rest of the village. "_If_ he were the demon, the Kyuubi, then he would destroy the village. But he is Uzumaki Naruto. A protector of Konohagakure! Naruto will never harm this village!" Naruto smiled widely as his heart swelled with pride. "You're just deluding yourself, Iruka. I had planned to simply let you live, or kill you after taking care of the demon, but I think I'll kill you now! Die Iruka!" Mizuki launched the shuriken he hadn't thrown while they were still all in the clearing at Iruka, a gleeful smile over his face as he watched Iruka accept his fate and not even attempt to dodge.

That smile faded, however, when an orange blur came from nowhere and hit the shuriken with a kunai, making it hit to the side of Iruka's shocked head, though only just. "Don't you lay a **finger** on Iruka-sensei! **I'll kill you if you do!**" Mizuki simply seemed amused by the turn of events. "What do you truly believe you can do? I'm a chuunin! You are just a newly genin! And I don't care you have a kekkei genkai! I'll crush you in one blow!"

"And I'll return it a thousand times, teme!" Naruto put his fingers into a cross shop, his index and middle fingers crossing while the rest remained curled as he called out his newest technique. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" Suddenly, the entire forest was covered in smoke and when it cleared, every available space was filled with a Naruto clone. _'Amazing...'_ Iruka thought. _'He was able to learn a Jounin-class technique in only a few hours, and from a scroll, no less. Naruto... amazing...'_ Mizuki, however, was nowhere near as thrilled. He gaped at the sight of a thousand Naruto clones, spinning every which way in hopes of seeing a place where a clone wasn't occupying. "What! Impossible!"

"What's wrong, Mizuki-_sensei_. Afraid of little Demon brat? If you can't than we're coming to you! Everyone, attack!" shouted Naruto. Mizuki scream of fear. The sounds of beating Mizuki in the trees. Mizuki's face is almost unrecognizes. "Naruto. Good job for protect the scroll. Even you don't use your kekkei genkai." Naruto smiling foxy.

The Anbus arrive here to take Mizuki away. "Uzumaki-san. Thank you for weed out the traitor. Now return the scroll of forbidden to hokage tower." Said the tora Aubu. They disappeared along Mizuki. Iruka is confused but deciud to ignoring it and spoke up "Naruto, tonight we're going to eat a ramen at Ichiraku Ramen for become a genin and your first mission." "All right! Ichiraku Ramen, here I come!" Naruto smiling happily.

* * *

**kage bunshin no jutsu-shadow clone jutsu**

******Suishō: Bunshin no Jutsu-Crystal style: clone jutsu**

Author note: again, I'm so sorry for late. Because I become lazy at summer times. By the way I finish my high school. I will make chapter 5 later. Now I'm gonna write chapter 2 for the Crimson Knight. tell me what you think. please review it or PM me.


	5. Author Note

Author Note

Sorry, everyone! It's not a chapter for today. I need a bata to help me out. I must admit it; I always thought I do work myself. But it's my pride is blinded me. You know i meant? anyway, I don't know my chapters sitting there waiting to update. I must tell you my reasons. My reason is I lacked in gammaers and spelling. that's why I take my english class for to improve my write skills. Well... I know some of work from my class. Please forgive me I doesn't update it. I truly desereves an angers you unleased it. I still need master my write skill and still stupid person. again, I'm sorry.


End file.
